A vehicle in which a rear opening is formed in a rear surface and in which a tailgate capable of opening/closing the rear opening is provided has been known. The tailgate is swingably attached to a vehicle body. As such a vehicle, for example, a technology described in Patent Literature 1 has been known.
A vehicle described in Patent Literature 1 includes a rear opening formed in a rear surface, a tailgate which can swing upward/downward and which opens/closes the rear opening, a sub-opening formed in the tailgate, and two sub-doors to open/close the sub-opening.
The two sub-doors are so-called a double door which are opened from a center of a vehicle width toward outer sides of the vehicle width. That is, the two sub-doors are supported by the tailgate via linkage mechanisms and are respectively opened from the center of the vehicle width toward the outer side in such a manner as to be separated from each other.
For example, a tailgate including such sub-doors may be applied to a vehicle with a high height. In this case, when the sub-doors are opened, an occupant can get in/out of the vehicle. In such a case, it is preferable that the occupant can get in/out of the vehicle easily.